Ryu
by Dragenfire
Summary: Werwölfe, Dämonen und ein Haufen an Gefühlen.Aber lest selbst!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K. Roiling und etwas auch Sarah Douglass

außer Ryu, die gehört ganz allein mir! Muhhhhha!Ups,

war ich das gerade? Hä, nein, hab nichts gehört! verlegen grins

Warning: Das ist meine erste ff also bitte, seit barmherzig zu mir flehender reh blick

Diese Geschichte und nicht nur sie, widme ich einem ganz besonderen Menschen in meinem Leben. Meiner Schwester. Es gibt keine bessere Schwester auf Erden. Vielen Dank.

(Ich weiß, klang jetzt leicht kitschig, aber das musste eben mal gesagt werden)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

RYU

Chapter 1 :

Ryu blickte auf ihre Uhr. Es war fünf vor zwölf und sie hatte Hunger!!! Warum hatte sie nur nicht daran gedacht sich etwas zu Essen mitzunehmen? Ihr Magen knurrte, um sich abzulenken schaute sie aus dem Fenster ihres Zugabteils. Der Zug brettert durch die malerische Schönheit Englands. Immernäher ihrem Ziel : Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Es würde ihr erstes Jahr auf Hogwarts werden. Sie war zwar schon 15 Jahre alt, aber zuvor wurde sie von ihren Verwandten unterrichtet. Ja, ja ihre so geliebte Familie. Nichts hielt sie dort, außer vielleicht ihre beiden kleinen Neffen. Aber das war auch schon alles. Ihr Magen grollte wider und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie verdammt noch mal Hunger hatte! Sie könnte zwar irgendetwas in eine leckre Pizza verwandeln oder in Eis!! Aber das war einfach nicht das Gleiche. Also schloss sie die Augen und versuchte sich wieder abzulenken, schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie hungerte. Aber hassen tat sie es trotzdem. Sofort, waren ihre Gedanken wieder bei ihren Neffen Caelum und Drachenstern. Sie vermisste sie jetzt schon! Eine braune Haarsträhne fiel ihr ins Gesicht, doch sie war zu faul um sie wieder hinters Ohr zuschieben. Die Zugtür wurde plötzlich aufgerissen und ein Junge wohl kaum älter als sie selbst kam hineingestürmt. Er kroch unter die gegenüberliegende Sitzbank. Anscheinend hatte er Ryu nicht bemerkt. Bevor sich diese noch mehr wundern konnte wurde die Abteiltür wieder aufgerissen. Zum Vorschein kamen zwei schwarzhaarige Jungen. Sie sahen sich suchend um, als sie das Mädchen erblickten, fragte der etwas kleinere (er war wirklich nur minimal kleiner) Junge mit dem zerzausten Haar: „ Hi! Ähm hast du vielleicht einen Kerl mit triefend fettigen Haaren und ner Nase bis zum Himalaja gesehen?" Okay, die Zauberer hier schienen leicht merkwürdig zu sein. Ryu überlegte kurz, wahrscheinlich suchten sie den Jungen, der da unter den Sitzen hockte. Aber zwei gegen einen? Wo kommen wir denn da hin? Also antwortete sie: „ Nein, sorry hab ich nicht."Der andere Junge betrachtete sie jetzt. Er trug sein schwarzes Haar in einem langen Zopf, nur ein paar Haarsträhnen fielen ihm elegant ins Gesicht. Man konnte wirklich nicht behaupten, dass er schlecht aussehen würde. Er fragte sie: „Bist du neu auf Hogwarts? Ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen."„Ja, das ist mein erstes Jahr hier."„Wusste ich es doch! So ein hübsches Mädchen, wäre mir doch gleich aufgefallen,", er lächelt. Doch Ryu schien nicht wirklich geschmeichelt zu sein. Aber komm schon, es war doch echt ne billige Anmache. Der Kleinere verlor langsam die Geduld und wurde hibbelig. „Tatze du kannst später noch versuchen zu flirten! Komm jetzt, wir müssen noch diesen Kriecher Schniefelus finden!"„Okay Mann, stress nicht rum!"Er drehte sich zum gehen um doch vorher blieb er noch mal stehen und sagte zu Ryu, sie würden sich sicherlich noch sehen. Als die Beiden verschwunden waren, kam ein erleichterter Seufzer unter den Sitzen hervor. Der Junge traute sich jetzt aus seinem Versteck heraus. Ryu beobachtete ihn dabei, er hatte wirklich schulterlanges, schwarzes, fettiges Haar und eine Harkennase. Seine kleinen schwarzen Augen sahen sich noch etwas unsicher im Raum um. Leise und kaum hörbar nuschelte er so etwas wie Danke. Ryu grinste ihn freundlich an. Dann fragte sie ihn, was die Beiden von eben denn eigentlich von ihm wollten. Immer noch verlegen richtete er den Blick gen Ferne und murmelte: „Ach nichts."Ryu juckte es in den Fingern, in solchen Sachen war sie von Natur aus neugierig. Doch sie konnte es sich ja vorstellen, was die Beiden von ihm wollten; und da sie nicht unhöflich war, na ja nicht immer unhöflich war, auf jeden fall konnte man das noch beim ersten Eindruck von ihr denken, beschloss sie lieber ihn nicht mehr über dieses Thema auszuquetschen. Also stellte sie sich erst einmal vor: „ Hi ich bin Ryu! Ich bin noch ganz neu hier, hast du ja auch vielleicht mitbekommen. Willst du mir vielleicht auch deinen Namen verraten?"„ Snape, Severus Snape,", er sah sie kurz schüchtern an und wand dann aber schnell seinen Blick wieder ab. „ Ich werd dich schon nicht fressen. Keine Panik. Hab zwar einen mords Hunger, aber auf Menschenfleisch steh ich dann doch nicht so!"Zuerst sah Severus sie recht merkwürdig an, doch dann musste auch er leicht grinsen. Die Zwei unterhielten sich die ganze Zug fahrt über sehr gut. So erfuhr Ryu auch alles über die vier Häuser in Hogwarts und Quidditsch. Quidditsch war ein echt ulkiger Name für einen Sport wie Ryu fand. Als der Zug spät abends dann doch noch mal ankam, musste Ryu tatsächlich mit einer Schar kleiner, kreischender Kinder über den See von Hogwarts rudern. Sie sah die sinnvolle Tätigkeit von dieser Aktion nicht wirklich. Eines dieser kleinen Nervtötern mit blonden Haaren und grünen Augen, fing dann auch noch mitten auf dem See an zu schreien, als ob man versuchen würde, sie bei lebendigem Leib aufzuspießen. Hey, gar keine schlechte Idee! Ihr toller Frosch war ins Wasser gehüpft und war gerade dabei zu ertrinken. Seit wann können Frösche eigentlich nicht mehr schwimmen? Ryu war zwar lange nicht mehr hier in dieser Region, doch glaubte sie dennoch genügend Biokenntnisse zu besitzen, um zu wissen, dass Frösche in der Regel schwimmen konnten. Der Riese, der sie begleitet und bestimmt doppelt so hoch und dreifach so breit wie ein normaler Mann war, sprang jetzt todesmutig in das kalte Wasser um diesen dämlichen Frosch zu retten. Durch seinen Aufprall auf dem Wasser, verursachte er dann auch noch ziemlich große Wellen. Sein wildes Haar hing ihm jetzt in zotteln über die Schultern. Das Mädchen schrie immer noch wie besessen, ohne daran zu denken, sich einfach runterzubeugen und mit einer Hand den halbtoten Frosch aus dem Wasser zu fischen. Vielleicht hatte der Frosch ja aus Schock über dieses Gekreische einfach das Schwimmen verlernt? Kann doch sein? Obwohl ich würde auch lieber absaufen als zurück zu diesem Mädchen zu müssen. Der Riese, der sich Hagrid nannte, war jetzt am Boot angekommen und rettet den armen Frosch aus dem Wasser. Tja ich hatte wohl Recht, denn begeistert sah der Frosch nun ehrlich nicht aus. Na ja schon mal nen begeisterten Frosch gesehen? Ne, aber ist doch egal, ich hatte trotzdem Recht! Pah! Okay, okay, also zurück: Hagrid hielt sich am Boot fest, um das sich windende Tier zurück zugeben, doch hatte er wohl sein Körpergewicht vergessen. Ist das nicht heiter? Jetzt kippte auch noch das ganze Boot mitsamt den zwei Kindern als Inhalt um. Ryu konnte sich ein klitzekleines Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. Nach zehn langen Minuten, saßen dann doch noch alle an ihrem angestammten Platz und es konnte weiter gerudert werden. Das blonde Mädchen, saß bibbernd vor Kälte in ihrem Boot und leise rannen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht. So hatte sie sich ihren ersten Tag auf Hogwarts sicherlich nicht vorgestellt. Als die kleine Schar von Schülern endlich das Schloss erreicht hatten, leuchtete über ihnen die große Halbmondsichel. Das Sternbild des Drachens, hob sich deutlich von dem schwarzen Sternenhimmel ab. Doch Ryu musste ihren Blick von ihm wenden, da sie eine Gruft erreicht hatten. Sie gingen durch einen langen Tunnel, der nur von einfachen Fackeln erleuchtet wurde. Bis sie einen Tür erreichten, die aus solidem Eichenholz bestand. Dahinter, konnte man aber trotzdem noch ein geschäftiges Herumgerenne vernehmen. Die Tür wurde leicht geöffnet und ein junger Zauberer, so um die 25 Jahre, schlüpfte elegant durch den Spalt. Er lächelte freundlich in die Runde und begrüßte sie alle: „ Seit willkommen, liebe Erstklässler", mit einen lächeln an Ryu, fügte er noch hinzu: „Und Fräulein, auf Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei! Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore und ich bin der Vertrauenslehrer der Griffendors."Mit einem immer noch sehr warmen und herzlichen lächeln, strahlte er in die Runde der Neuankömmlinge. Er machte einen sehr sympathischen Eindruck, obwohl sich Ryu nun wirklich nicht gerne mit Fräulein bezeichnen ließ. Ryu bemerkte die kleine Veränderung seines Lächelns, als sein Blick auf die beiden nassen Kinder fiel. „Ah, wie ich sehe, haben sie Beide schon näheren Bekanntschaften mit unserem See gemacht. Aber, aber so schlimm ist das doch nicht!", tröstete Prof. Dumbledore die Beiden und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabe, waren sie wieder trocken (Hagrid, vergaß er natürlich auch nicht). Das blonde Mädchen strahlte jetzt wieder, wenn auch noch etwas verwundert. „Würden Sie mir jetzt bitte alle in die große Halle Folgen", mit einem letzten Lächeln, drehte er sich um und schritt wieder durch die Tür, die er jetzt ganz geöffnet hatte. Er bewegte sich mit solcher Eleganz, dass man denken konnte, er besäße Ikariesches Blut. Als Ryu die Halle betrat, war ihr nicht wirklich wohl unter all den kleinen Kindern um sie herum. So stach sie doch deutlich aus der Gruppe hervor. Ryu sah die vier Haustische und auch die verzauberte Decke, von der Severus ihr schon viel erzählt hatte. Vor einem dreibeinigen Stuhl mit einem verlumpten Hut auf ihm, stellten sie sich in einer Reihe auf. Dieser Hut fing auch gleich an zu singen. Na gut, wenn es Frösche gab, die nicht schwimmen könnten, musste es ja auch einen Hut geben, der singen konnte. Nachdem er geendet hatte und der Beifall versiegt war sprach der Schulleiter noch ein paar kurze Worte, bevor er anfing die Namen der Neuankömmlinge aufzurufen. Der Erste war ein Junge namens Anlauf, Albert. Er kam nach Huffelpuff. Dann endlich: „ Sternentor, Ryu"Die Angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen. Sie hatte sich noch nicht an ihren neuen Nachnamen gewöhnt und er rief ein schlechtes Gefühl in ihr herauf. Ryu hörte kaum, dass ihr Schulleiter sie jetzt den anderen Schülern vorstellte. Sie nährte sich dem Hut und war froh sich setzen zu können. Kaum hatte sie den Hut auf ihrem Kopf, da vernahm sie auch schon eine Stimme. „ Ich sehe eine hässliche Vergangenheit bei dir. Ja du bist anders. Ganz anders. Großes können ist da in deinem Schädel. Ja ich bin der Hut, keine Angst, noch wirst du nicht verrückt. Ich glaube, ja das ist das Richtige...Griffendor!" Das letzte Wort, sprach er laut aus und so nahm Ryu den Hut ab und nährte sich ihrem Tisch, der sie mit lautem Jubel empfang. Sie ließ sich auf der Bank nieder und freute sich schon auf das Essen (Na ja, sie hätte sich mehr darauf gefreut, wenn sie nichts über die englische Kochkünste wüsste), als sie rechts neben sich hörte: „ Ich hab ja gesagt wir sehn uns wider!",drehte Ryu sich um und sah einen keck grinsenden Jungen entgegen, der wie Severus sagte Sirius Black hieß.


	2. Chapter 2

Hier ist das zweite Kapitel meiner Geschichte. Ich hoffe, dass sich einige darüber freuen werden. Ich fände es echt lieb, wenn mir ein paar ihre Meinung reviewen könnten. Noch viel Spaß beim lesen ; )

2. Chapter

Das Essen erschien auf goldenen Tellern und Ryu schlang förmlich alles was in ihrer Reichweite war in sich hinein. Doch trotz Hunger und Durst, überwand sie sich nicht von dem Kürbissaft zu probieren. Als die Speisen immer rarer wurden und sich dann dem Ende zuneigten, erhob sich ein freundlich wirkender Junge vom Gryffindor- Tisch. Er trug weite Klamotten, die seine dünne Gestallt noch mehr betonten. Er schien förmlich in ihnen zu versinken. Er trug an seinem Umhang das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen. Etwas zaghaft reif er die neuen Schüler auf ihm zu folgen. Ryu konnte sich nur schwer von ihrem Essen trennen, doch trotzdem erhob sie sich und folgte der Schar. Irgendetwas zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Vertrauensschüler. Sie wusste allerdings nicht was es war. Noch nicht. Er schien ungefähr in ihrem Alter zu sein. Als er sich den Neuankömmlingen vorstellte, sagte er, er hieße Remus Lupin und würde sie in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum führen. Ryu konnte einfach nicht die Augen von ihm wenden. Nicht, dass er besonders auffallend oder gut aussehend war, nein dass war es nicht. Aber wieso zog er ihr Interesse so an? Egal, sie würde es schon noch herausfinden. Als die kleine Gruppe den Turm erreichte, indem sich der Gemeinschaftsraum befand, standen sie einem Gemälde einer Frau gegenüber, der eine Diät sicherlich auch nicht geschadet hätte. Sonderbarer Weise, bewegte sich die Frau auch noch im Bild und wie es schien, las sie einen kitschigen Liebesroman. Lupin sagte: „Krimmelsaft", und das Bild schwang zur Seite und gab den Blick auf einen einladenden Raum frei. Trotzdem verschwand Ryu so schnell wie möglich in ihrem Schlafsaal. Als sie die Treppen (schon wieder Treppen, das ganze Schloss schien nur aus ihnen zu bestehen. Warum konnten man nicht einfach die Treppen in Rolltreppen umhexen? Aber ich vergaß, Zauberer dachten nicht so praktisch) zum Schlafsaal der Mädchen aus der fünften Klasse empor stieg, merkte sie deutlich einige Anzeichen für Müdigkeit. Als sie endlich die Tür öffnete, strahlte ihr ein orangefarbiger Raum entgegen. Nicht etwa ein noch halbwegs zu ertragenes Orange, nein sondern so ein klein-Mädchen-Orange. Sie Stöhnte, na klasse, wie sollte sie hier ein ganzes Jahr drin Schlafen können? Merlin sei Dank, dass es kein Pink war. Denn dann hätte sie wahrscheinlich auf dem Absatz wieder kehrt gemacht. Sie ließ sich auf ein bett in der Ecke fallen, das als einzigstes noch leer zu sein schien. Auf den Anderen, häuften sich schon Stapel an Bücher oder Klamotten. Nach einer Weile betraten zwei schwatzende Mädchen den Raum. Wie sich herausstellte, hießen sie Ann Godwhen und Lili Evens. Beide schienen sehr nett und Ryu verstand sich gut mit ihnen. Anders als mit der dritten Mitbewohnerin. Ein schrecklich dürres Ding mit immer noch zu engen Klamotten und wesentlich zuviel Make up. Sie hieß Simone und ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung, war anscheinend rum zu ziecken. In den ersten fünf Minuten ging sie Ryu schon gehörig auf die Nerven. Doch am ersten Tag war es meistens besser, wenn man erst mal nur einen vernichtenden Blicke zu der Person warf. Aber Ryu könnte sich wirklich nicht versprechen, wenn es so weiter ging immer Ruhe zu bewahren. Merlin sei abermals Dank, schlief sie schnell ein und wurde erst am nächsten Morgen unsanft von einem Kissen geweckt. Ann hatte es ihr an den Kopf geschmissen, die jetzt mit einem wenn-du-nicht-in-drei-Sekunden-auf-nem-Baum-bist-garantiere-ich-für-nichts-mehr Blick belohnt wurde. Entrüstet verteidigte Ann sich: „Hätte ich dich lieber verschlafen lassen sollen, oder was? Du musst dich jetzt sowieso beeilen um noch rechtzeitig zu kommen!"Noch immer leicht grummelnd hievte Ryu sich aus ihrem Bett. Verdammt, sie hatte wirklich verschlafen. Aber um halb sieben aufstehen, dass war doch nicht normal?! Gab es nicht irgendein Gesetz, dass zu frühes Aufstehen verbieten konnte? Es half alles nichts, ohne Frühstück musste sie zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde. Zaubertränke bei Professor Stien. Das Pech schien sie ernsthaft zu mögen, sie landete ausgerechnet auf einen Platz neben Simone. Zu ihrem Erbamen(?) saß Sirius Back auf ihrer anderen Seite. Hoffentlich stellten sie in der Stunde einen Trank her, der ihren Hunger, der schon wieder da war und nie zu erlischen schien, stillen würde. Eine verbittert dreinschauende Hexe betrat den Unterrichtsraum. Es musste sich wohl um Professor Stien handeln. Sie ging gleich zu beginn der Stunde die Namensliste durch. Als sie bei Ryu ankam, bat sie diese sich doch vorzustellen. Also musste Ryu nach vorne um diese peinliche Zeremonie abzuhalten. Ihr Magen rumorte heftig. Das blöde Grinsen von diesem Black, machte die ganze Sache auch nicht einfacher. Jetzt sah Ryu auch Snape in der Ersten Reihe, der wie sie glaubte, versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln. Je schneller ich anfange, desto schneller bin ich fertig, dachte Ryu. „Hi! Mein Name ist Ryu Sternentor, ich bin neu hier und würde mich gerne wieder setzen,"es klang unhöflicher, als Ryu es eigentlich wollte. Aber was soll's? Es war schließlich die Wahrheit. Doch Professor Stien, wollte sie nicht so leicht wieder gehen lassen stattdessen, fügte sie mit einem unbarmherzigen Lächeln fort: „ Aber Miss Sternentor?! Erzählen Sie uns doch etwas mehr von sich! Wo kommt zum Beispiel ihr ausgefallener Nachname her? Was sind so Ihre Interessen?"Wuha, falsche Freundlichkeit, war einfach unerträglich! Doch Ryu atmete nur einmal tief durch und setzte von neuen an: „Meinen Nachnamen habe ich von... meinem Vater und ich interessiere mich für Astronomie. Reicht das?"Meine Güte, war das Blöd! So etwas hatte Ryu noch nie erlebt. Aber Prof. Stien kannte keine Gnade. Sie faltete nur ihre dünnen Hände zusammen und fragte mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln: „Sie wollen nichts mehr sagen? Aber wir haben doch noch so viele Fragen an Sie! Haben Sie zum Beispiel noch Geschwister? Und was macht Ihr Vater beruflich so?"Okay, was ging diese Person ihre Familienahngelegenheiten an? Auf diesem Gebiet, reagierte Ryu immer leicht empfindlich. „Ja ich habe eine Schwester, aber wen interessiert das?", antwortete sie leicht gereizt. Diese kleine, zierliche Gestalt vor ihr ging es ja überhaupt nichts an, wer ihre"Familie"war. Ruhig bleiben, ganz cool, reg dich nicht auf, versuchte Ryu sich zu beruhigen. Doch Prof. Stien, schien sich überlegt zu haben, die Neue doch endlich zu erlösen. Diese ließ sich auch sogleich auf ihren Platz plumpsen. Nach einer viertel Stunde, beugte Black sich grinsend zu ihr und flüsterte: „Achte mal auf den kleinen, dicken Slytherin da drüben. Nein der da mit dem blonden Haaren!"Ryu richtete ihren Blick auf den Jungen, aber es entging ihr nicht, wie Black kurz zu Potter nickte. Im nächsten Moment, verwandelte sich der Kessel des Blonden in Wach, der auch sogleich über der Flamm zu schmelzen begann. Der blonde Junge namens Malfoy, quiekte laut auf, als sich der Inhalt eines ehemaligen Kessels über den Tisch verbreitete und dabei ein immer größeres Loch in die Tischplatte fräste. Black und Potter, lagen beide vor Lachen auf dem Boden und auch die anderen Gryffindors konnten sich ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Auf Ryus Gesicht, breitete sich langsam auch ein kleines Grinsen aus. Prof. Stien qualmte vor Wut. Sie ließ mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabs den Trank verschwinden und mit hochrotem Kopf, wandte sie sich den beiden Unruhestiftern zu. Aus ihrem Mund brach ein lautes Gekreische los. Man konnte nur so etwas wie: ewig nachsitzen, Strafarbeit und elendiges Schülerpack heraushören. Unterdessen, versuchte Black seinen Lachanfall krampfhaft zu unterdrücken, wodurch Prof. Stien nur noch einen weiteren Tobsuchtsanfall bekam. Das Ganze würde wohl damit Enden, das Black und Potter lange keinen Schlaf mehr bekommen würden. Oder?

Sorry, ich weiß es ist diesmal nicht ganz so viel. Aber ich schreibe bestimmt weiter, wenn ich ein paar reviewes bekommen habe. Noch nen schönen Tag und gnädige Lehrer, die einen nicht ganz so mit Hausaufgaben zu ballern.


End file.
